Leave The Past Behind You
by xxShadowSpiritsxx
Summary: You can't change the past you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi!
1. Harsh Words

_**Title:** Leave the Past Behind You_

_**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx_

_**Summary:** You can't change the past; you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi fic. (Swearing and slight suicide)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs I used in my fic. If I did, I'd be. . . well, definitely not here--I'd be rich!

xxShadowSpiritsxx: 'Kay, this is my fifth or something fic, but the first I've posted. I hope you like it! Just so you know, most of it's in Izumi's P.O.V. except the parts where she's not there (duh). Also, I'm very sorry if you think she swears too much. Oh, yeah, don't forget to review after. Well, I'm not gonna stall you anymore, so start reading, already! Thanks! )

Oh, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy (yeah, for a whole year?) and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. In addition, I realized how much Izumi swears, but the fact is you hear it everyday, even when people aren't even mad. I will cut down, though! Oh, and one more thing, I cut down the song a bit cuz it's boring to read it if you've heard it before. And if you haven't, well you're not missing much! LOL

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU_

_Chapter 1: Harsh Words_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(Flashback-7:30 am)_

"I'm sorry, Izumi, but . . .I just . . . I . . . don't feel the same about you."

". . . But Takuya. . . I thought you loved me!" I ran off in the pouring rain, crying my heart over some guy.

_(End Flashback)_

(8:45 am)

Those words couldn't leave my head. I can't believe he did that to me! I loved him. After all we've been through, he still dumped me. What is wrong with him!

A song flew into my head and I mentally listened:

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
__Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real.  
__Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
__Why'd you turn away?  
__Here's what I have to say... _

_I was left to cry there  
__Waitin' outside there  
__Grinnin' with the lost stare,  
__That's when I decided..._

_Why should I care?  
__Cause you weren't there,  
__When I was scared,  
__I was so alone._

_Yeah! You need to listen  
__I'm startin' to trip,  
__I'm losin' my grip  
__And I'm in this thing alone._

_Am I just some chick you place beside you,  
__To take somebody's place?  
__When you turn around,  
__Can you recognize my face?_

_You used to love me  
__You used to hug me,  
__But that wasn't the case,  
__Everything wasn't okay._

_Why should I care?  
__If you don't care  
__Then I don't care  
__We're not going anywhere._

Sigh…the song is right. Why should I care? He was never there for me. Wait. But he was. And. . . the Digital World. . . he said. . . ARGH! Forget about him, Izumi! I tell myself. But somehow I can't let go. Not yet. I still love him.

I walked into my classroom, completely soaked from the walk there. Something was going on. All the girls, even my friends who were usually glad to see me, were in a group whispering and glaring at me.

_Everybody's talkin',  
__But they don't say a thing.  
__They look at me with sad eyes,  
__But I don't want their sympathy. _

I glared back, a bit pissed off. They must've heard what happened this morning. "Why the fuck are you staring at me like that!"

". . . We're sorry, Izumi," one said.

"Argh! I don't care! Stop feeling sorry for me!" I screamed and took off for the girls' bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Tears trickled down my already drenched face as I saw my so-called friend come in.

_It's cool you didn't want me,  
__Sometimes you can't go back.  
__But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
__I just have to say before I let go. . ._

"It's gonna be okay, Izumi."

"Just leave me alone."

"I guess. . . he finally told you."

"What!"

_Have you ever been low?  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down, so?  
__When the truth came out,  
__Were you the last to know?  
__Were you left out in the cold,  
__'Cause what you did was low?_

"What do you mean, 'finally'! He told you before he even said anything to me!"

"Well. . ."

" I can't believe you let me down! I was the last person to know! You should've said something! You should have warned me! Don't you care at all how I feel!"

"Izumi, I--"

"Just shut up and go away! It's too fuckin' late now!"

I watched her leave silently. Maybe I was too hard on her. But she could've told me. Now it's too late.

The bell rang.

I returned to my classroom as the teacher took the attendance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: So, how'd ya like it? Well, there's still three more chapters comin' up, so stay tuned! Oh, and I'd really appreciate any comments on this, so please review!

Oh, and yeah I've noticed Izumi is a lil OOC but…she's in a bad mood, and just got dumped for no apparent reason (that we know of at this moment…), so you can't really blame her for being so pissed.


	2. Leave Me Alone!

_**Title:** Leave the Past Behind You  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** You can't change the past; you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi fic. (Swearing and slight suicide)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey, Me again. I've finally got this chapter up and I'll probably finish the rest soon. I'm really hoping you like what I've written and please review at the end. Thanx. And I know some of the characters are overreacting or unforgiving in the next few chapters but please just bare with me for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU_

Chapter 2: Leave Me Alone! 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Izumi, can we talk?" Takuya asked me at recess.

_No, I don't need your number,  
__There's nothing left to say,  
_'_Cept I never thought,  
It'd hurt this much to be safe.  
My friends are outside waiting,  
I've gotta go..._

"It sure is funny 'cause sane people steer clear of me when I'm in a pissed off mood, so why don't you just go away now, okay!" I yelled at his as the waterworks started again.

I ran out the door and sat alone under the tall tree outside our school. It wasn't raining anymore but the grass was still damp where I sat. I had hoped that everyone would just leave me alone, but no, I was wrong. My watery eyes narrowed as my pursuing friend appeared.

"Umm. . . Izumi," she said nervously.

"Just go away," I whispered and buried my face in my knees.

"But--"

"Fine, say what you gotta say already!"

"It's. . . Izumi, I'm so sorry for everything. I know how you feel--"

"That's just a bunch of crap! How can you possibly know how I feel!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well has it occurred to you that I don't need your fuckin' help!"

_Have you ever been low?  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down, so?  
__When the truth came out?  
__Were you the last to know?  
__Were you left out in the cold,  
__Cuz what you did was low?_

"Izumi, listen to me!"

"No, you listen! You let me down. How can I trust you ever again? For all I know, you could be hiding something from me right now! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine, if that's what you want, then I won't even bother next time! You hear me? You're all alone now so goodbye!"

I saw her storm away. It's the second time I pushed her out today, but I'm sure it was for the better. The last thing I need is sympathy.

By this time, my brain was filling with strange emotions and thoughts as I realized my friend wasn't coming back. My stupid conscience was fighting back. Why am I acting this way? Why am I all alone? Why do I feel like I want to. . .

RING!

(Sigh) I guess it's time to go in again.

**xxx**

The dark haired boy watched the blonde slowly walk into the school. He felt bad for her. But. . . he couldn't tell her. She's probably forgotten him already. After all, it has been a whole year since they'd seen each other. Plus the fact that he had just recently moved back to Shibuya and it was his first day at his new school. Oh well. . .

**xxx**

"Alright, class," the math teacher said, "Today we have a new student. Come in please."

I starred down at my desk. Whoever it was, I probably wouldn't know. I'm in a bad mood as it is.

"So what did you say your name was, young man?"

"Kouji Minamoto."

I looked up from my desk. In front of the class was a tall boy with long dark blue hair and a bandana wrapped around it. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a loose black t-shirt.

"Hey, he's pretty hot." Some of the girls in front of me were whispering to each other.

"Yeah, I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet."

"On the first day? Probably not. But he won't have trouble getting one though. He's good looking and dresses quite well."

"It's a shame how he'll soon look like every other kid in school once he gets a uniform."

I watched his icy blue eyes scan the class. He seemed to give a look of hatred to Takuya as his eyes met mine. Why does he seem so familiar? His eyes, his face, his voice. . .

He sat down in the empty desk diagonally left of mine. I stared at him the rest of the block, trying to force myself to remember. Remember what, though?

The end of the day neared and I still couldn't figure out who that "Kouji" guy was. At least it kept my mind off hating Takuya. I walked down the hall, seeing people putting on their jackets and getting out their umbrellas. Great. It must be raining. . . again. Opening my locker door, I noticed I had no coat, no umbrella and my friends wouldn't dare share, let alone talk to me at all. Hmph. I don't need them. I never did. As I went outside, I slowed down my pace, deep in thought.

**xxx**

Kouji walked to his house, and realized his was next to Izumi's. This gave him an idea. She had to figure everything out herself, but maybe, just maybe, he could help her remember. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Well, hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Hidden Clues

_**Title:** Leave the Past Behind You  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** You can't change the past; you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi fic. (Swearing and slight suicide)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! proud hehe…k well yeah I know that it took almost a year to finally be able to post the next section, but I've been really really really busy with school and everything. Hopefully, you will find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU_

Chapter 3: Hidden Clues 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Ding dong!)

"Hello? Can I help you?" An average height, slender Italian woman answered the door.

"Yes, I'm um…a friend of your daughter, Izumi. I was wondering if I could just come in for a sec," the one on the doorstep asked.

"I guess so. Sure. She's been having a hard time lately, but I'm glad she still has at least one friend left."

"Thank you. Yeah…a…_friend._"

They stepped inside and proceeded into the kitchen. There, she asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," the person replied, smiling.

"Okay, well her room is upstairs if you wanted to take a look."

"Thanks."

They went up the staircase to a fairly large room down the hall. On the door it said, "Welcome!" and underneath, "Izumi's Room." The room was--you guessed it, pink! Everything was pink. On her bed, there was a box of photos, pictures, and presents. The girl seemed to be getting rid of anything and everything that reminded her of Takuya.

Out the window, Izumi was just turning the corner at the end of the street.

"Well, I'd better get going."

"Leaving so soon? Izumi's not even back yet. And it's only a bit after 3," she wondered.

"That's okay. Besides, I'm supposed to be home by 3:30, so--"

"Oh, I see. Well, it's been nice meeting you."

"You too. Uh…could I use your back door?"

"May I ask why?"

Searching for an answer, Izumi's friend said, "It's um…shorter to get back to my house that way."

"Oh, sure." She walked over and unlocked the door.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Orimoto." It was risky, but it had to be told. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Izumi I was here."

"O…kay… Well, you're welcome here any time you want! Hope to see you again!"

"Goodbye!" They waved and departed.

**xxx**

"I'm home…" I ran up to my room while putting my bag down on the floor. I noticed something on my desk. It was a picture of six kids. I quickly glanced at it but saw I was next to Takuya.

"Oh shit! I must have missed one!"

I was about to throw in the box with the collection of anything that associated with Takuya, when something else caught my eye. It was a 3 1/2 inch floppy, next to where I found the picture.

"How the hell did this get here?" I wondered. Curiously, I put it into my computer and opened the single file on it. Something must have triggered it, because as soon as I double clicked on it, a shining light glowed from the computer screen and something from my box. I walked over to it, squinting. It was small, pink and purple, and looked like a handheld video game or something. I picked up the device. I didn't know what it was, but something told me to point it at the luminous computer screen.

**xxx**

Bright light flashed from Izumi's room. "Yes! She found it…"

**xxx**

_I walk out of this darkness,  
__With no sense of regret.  
__And I go without precautions,  
__We both know that you can't say that just to show,  
__For all the time I loved you so,  
__So…_

_Have you ever been low?  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
__When the truth came out,  
__Were you the last to know?  
__Were you left out in the cold,  
_'_Cause what you did was low?_

"…W…where am I?" I looked around me. It was raining in the dark forest where I sat, the muddy puddles drenching my clothes. "Hello? …Is anybody there!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. But no. I was all alone.

Not sure what to do, I started walking. I didn't know why.

I stopped at a lake nearby. Looking in, I saw my reflection haunting me. It laughed as the darkness devoured me.

For some unknown reason, I started running. I needed to get away. Away from it all…

It was dark all around me. The trees blew in the harsh wind, crying out for no apparent reason. They shook wildly as the icy breeze raged on…

I collapsed on my hands and knees, crying. Who am I? What has become of me? I was about to stand up when I felt something sharp in my pocket, poking me. Inside was the pair of scissors I was using to cut up and destroy all the memories of Takuya and I. Hastily, I grabbed the sharp end…

_Have you ever been low?  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
__When the truth came out,  
__Were you the last to know?  
__Were you left out in the cold,  
_'_Cause what you did was low?_

_Have you ever been low?  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
_'_Cause what you did was low…_

I realized I could get away…ever since Takuya…did…what he did…it's like I've been dead since then. So it's the same…HE'S the one that killed me…It's HIS fault…

I raised the scissors high above my head. There's no turning back now. This is it. No more misery. I can end it! I can end it all! Right here, right now! All of this pain and suffering…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hope you liked it! And I hope you will stay tuned for the next and final chapter! Send me your reviews, too! Thx and peace out!


	4. Try To Remember

_**Title:** Leave the Past Behind You_

_**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx_

_**Summary:** You can't change the past; you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi fic. (Swearing and slight suicide)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while…again. LOL well at least the summer's here and I have more time to write! Actually…I finished this fanfic years ago, but I just hesitated for a long time. I didn't want to post it just yet, because to tell you the truth, I was really unhappy with this fic. After reading the whole thing over, I found it really sucked XP. That's probably because I set my standards high and I criticize my work too much. But hopefully you won't think that is so. I hope you like how it turned out, and I apologize for taking a long time. Please review and give me your suggestions as to how to make this better.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU_

Chapter 4: Try To Remember 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This is it. No more misery. I can end all this pain and suffering…

I felt the sharp end of the scissors the hand that held it. The blade…the pain…it felt good. I lowered the edge down to the wrist of my other hand. Slowly, steadily, I prepared to strike…

Just then, a strong fist gripped my arm tightly.

"Izumi, you have to stop this," I heard a calm voice say to me. It sounded somewhat familiar…but I didn't bother to think about it. Everything was going to end now. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Izumi…listen to me."

I struggled to break free, but I couldn't help myself from looking up at the stranger's voice. I saw a tall wolf-like creature with a gloved hand holding me back. My eyes widened as I gazed in fear. Who…or _what_ was it?

Not knowing what to do, I screamed, "No! Let go of me!" I tried to force my arm out. He was too strong.

"Izumi, trust me! You just have to listen," it continued, almost mocking me with the calmness of its voice.

"How can I trust you if I don't even know who the fuck you are!" I screamed again, trying to escape. But it was no use. I had no idea what was happening, and I kneeled there on the wet ground, scared as hell.

"Open your mind and try to remember, Izumi."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He did sound familiar. But who? No. I didn't want to remember. That would just cause more and more pain. I yelled once more in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you doing this to me!" I cried.

"Izumi…" I saw him pick up the picture that fell from my pocket when I had taken out the scissors.

"Don't tell me what that is! I already know--it's just another picture of me and that fuckin' Takuya!"

"Izumi, look closer. What do you see?"

The voice took the picture and put it right in front of me, so I couldn't help but open my eyes to look at it. Indeed, it was a photo of myself with Takuya, but four other kids were in it too. Who are they?

"Try to remember…who's in the picture? Where was it taken?"

I started crying again. "…I…I don't…know"

"Think…where are we now?"

I looked up at him…then at my surroundings. For some reason, images started flashing through my head, one by one, and I tried--really tried to put the pieces together. This definitely wasn't the human world…Wait! Could it be? "Th…the…Digital…World?"

"Yes, that's right…" the voice said as a blazing light of data flew around. The wolf…seemed to transform. What was left was a boy, my age, from the photo. "Izumi," he said softly, "It's me…Kouji…Minamoto."

"…K-…Kouji?"

He nodded.

I collapsed again, crying, only this time in his arms. How could I possibly forget him? How could I forget everything that happened--how we saved the Digital World? And most importantly, how could I forgive myself for forgetting?

"Kouji…I'm so sorry…I--"

"Shhh….It's alright. We should probably just focus on getting out of this rain."

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was wet, but still had a comforting warmth to it.

By now, I had no more tears to cry. "So, how exactly did we get here…and how do we get back?" I wondered.

"A portal through a computer. We need to find one, _quickly_."

We walked for about twenty minutes in the downpour, until we finally came across one.

"Do you have your D-Tector?"

'D-Tector'…so that's what it is… "Yeah, I think." I searched my pockets for that pink and purple device. I held it up and a bright light shined around us.

**xxx**

We returned into Kouji's room. It was warm and cozy, compared to that dreadful wet place.

"Are you going to be okay now?" he asked me.

"Yes…I should."

"Good. Just try not to think of Tak--'you-know-who' too much. He can be a jerk at times."

"Yeah…I know."

"Um…Izumi?" He looked up at me, straight into my eyes.

"Hmm?" I really had no idea what was going to happen. What was it now?

"I, uh…well, I understand if you don't feel the same way back, but I've been meaning to get this off my chest…" he spoke fast, as if nervous about something. At the same time, he sounded so serious, that I braced myself for something that was yet to come. "You see…Izumi…I…I love you."

I gazed up into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. There was something about him… I leaned closer and kissed him gently on the lips. I don't know what made me do that, but I always wanted my first kiss to be with Takuya. But now, Kouji's light has reached deep within and purified my dark heart. He was a loyal friend, who'd never hurt me--something Takuya could never be.

"I love you too, Kouji."

And with that, my first kiss was stolen, along with my heart, by Kouji Minamoto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Well, I really hope you enjoyed this fic. Again, I am really sorry for the delay, and I apologize if this fic wasn't quite what you expected. Oh and one more thing: PLEASE DON'T ASK ME WHY OR HOW IZUMI FORGOT EVERYTHING! (I know it's not logical and I haven't given any reason for this, but that's the thing--there isn't one XD. So sorry…lol I just don't know what to write…)


	5. Epilogue

_**Title:** Leave the Past Behind You  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** You can't change the past; you can only change the future. After being dumped by Takuya, Izumi is unsure if she has the strength to move on... that is, until one boy turns everything around. Kouzumi fic. (Swearing and slight suicide)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hey, I'm back again! Okay, I wasn't originally going to write this epilogue, but I had to do something to wrap up the end a bit more smoothly. And, also I know the fic is like…really really really short and goes way too fast, but…at the moment I can't do anything about it. I appreciate your final comments, so please review! Well…kk here it goes!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU_

_Epilogue_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…um…I'll see you tomorrow…"

I looked up at those soft, sapphire eyes. "Yeah," I whispered. "Tomorrow."

Kouji wiped his hand over my face, as we had been drenched from the rain. The warmth of his hand was comforting, as it flowed down behind my neck. He smiled, reached in, and locked lips for one last time. It seemed like an eternity before we finally broke away, staring into each other's eyes. Kouji smiled once again.

"Bye."

I stood outside my front door and watched as he slowly turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the rain. I smiled for another time. "Goodbye…"

**xxx**

I was awoken by a knocking sound. Slowly, my heavy eyes opened and I dragged my exhausted body out of the warm, heavenly covers.

"Izumi, are you up yet? You have school, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I got dressed, still half asleep. It had been quite a tiresome day yesterday.

Pacing about my room, I wondered nervously what school would be like. Would it be just like any other day? How would everyone react? Especially Takuya--I have no idea what I would say to him. Maybe I'll just avoid him and everyone else. I liked the idea, but I couldn't help but think it wouldn't have a good result later on. It was just running from my problems. And I couldn't do that…it wouldn't be right.

Looking at my clock, I realized I had spent nearly twenty minutes just worrying. "8:20…" I read aloud. School would start in twenty more minutes and it takes ten just to walk there. Rushing, I grabbed the minimal things I needed and raced out the door once again. I was always late for things, so I was good at hurrying myself.

Splash, splash, splash! The rain trickled down my forehead and my clothes were drenched. It seemed we hadn't gotten a sunny day in almost a month. Failing miserably to evade the puddles, I made it to the classroom soaked for the hundredth time. Well, this was it. I had to face everybody whether I liked it or not. For some reason, I just couldn't. I leaped off to the side, where no one could see me. Then, walking swiftly out the room and into a small space near the stairs, I slid down to sit on the floor. What was I going to do? Suddenly, I was startled by a familiar voice coming near.

"Hey Wind Princess," Kouji said. "You're sopping wet! Did Ranamon attack you?"

"Heh…" I appreciated him trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't quite working.

He sat down beside me. His hand reached up to my forehead and drew the drops of water away.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" he offered. I agreed and he snuck into the girls' bathroom with me. Luckily, we were alone inside.

He turned on the hand dryer and let the warm air blow into my hair. When I was completely dry--except my clothes, which were still slightly damp--we stood side by side leaning on the wall. He moved in closer and kissed me once on the lips. He felt so warm…

When he pulled away, he said, "Whenever you're ready…"

I nodded. We tiptoed out the bathroom a minute before the bell rang, dismissing the students from first block. Kouji led me to our block B classroom. It was empty, except for a few students who were making their way inside.

I turned to face Kouji, and looked into his eyes. I thought back to what Kouji had said before. The words flew repeatedly through my head:

"_Just one more thing, Izumi…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We shouldn't rush things…like…tomorrow at school? We shouldn't be seen together…as a couple I mean--as friends, of course. But…let's just let things cool off, you know? For your sake…"_

Again and again, they just repeated in my head. And as much as I wanted to follow Kouji's words, I couldn't just act as if nothing had happened and that everything was okay again.

There was a few more shuffling of incoming students, and that was when I saw Takuya…

There was still a part of me that wanted to get him back for what he did. Revenge. I should have stopped myself, but something drew me into it. Slowly, I reached my head up towards Kouji. I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmth of his lips as I gave him a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

Leaning back, I saw Kouji blush slightly as he stood there, stunned by my action.

I turned around and faced a shocked Takuya, who, to my amusement, looked confused and pissed off. He glanced at Kouji, who had a threatening, serious appearance.

I felt a rush of delightful vengeance as I watched Takuya's eyes widen, then grow narrow. He clenched his teeth, fists tight, as if he prepared for an attack. Kouji stepped up, off to the side of me, acting as my guard. I quickly moved my eyes, looking around us. My former friends, classmates, and other random students all stood around us, whispering to each other or just standing there with their mouths gaped open. I gazed back at Takuya, whose face had transformed into a scarlet red. We all knew…it was war.

And I just grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Well, please review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it! I was thinking of a sequel, but I probably won't get around to it. I want to finish off my other fics first, and I'm running out of time to do that XD. After summer ends (in a month) I won't be writing as much, so yeah… I'm also thinking of rewriting this fic, because I don't feel it represents my writing ability fully. I agree that the whole story goes way too fast, and realize what I could do to make it better. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! (And tell me if I should rewrite it or not :P)


End file.
